The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor element is formed in a multi-layer wiring layer and a method for manufacturing the same.
According to Patent Document 1, a semiconductor film is formed in a wiring layer, and a transistor is formed with use of the semiconductor film and wirings of the wiring layer. In the transistor, a wiring located under the semiconductor film is used as a gate electrode, and a diffusion prevention film between wiring layers is used as a gate insulating film.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-141230